Blind Vengeance
by CloudyWithNoChance
Summary: Apollo, after a clever escape from the Allfather stumbles upon Nemesis in the ruins of the Season 1 conquest map. Upon finding her, she discovers what a few new objects feel like. Smut oneshot m/f Apollo Nemesis


Apollo yawned, stretching his arms high. He slicked his hair a bit, eyes glistening in the light of the morning sun. It had been only a few days since they made it to Olympus. The battle thus far had been harsh, an unenjoyable push to their front doors. Apollo himself had always been a great warrior before they got pushed so close to home. Here, he had no more element of surprise. They've learned, as he said, to be less prone to his attacks. His confidence in the battle had been slipping, but his self confidence was at an all-time high.

Apollo released a yawn, rubbing his stomach. He'd been hungry since the last fight but Bacchus had never returned to start the feast. Apollo strolled forward, adjusting his-

"Still wearing that man-skirt?" A gruff voice came from a nearby rock.

Apollo turned, ignoring the gate and phoenix to his right. His eyes fixated on a figure kneeled on a rock, sharpening a massive spear. The man's body was muscular, coated in a form of ancient armor. It was foreign to Apollo, but all too familiar to battle. His eyes ran over the man, pausing upon his beard-

"Still braiding your beard, old man?"

"How DARE you insult the Allfather." The Allfather leapt from the rock,slamming in front of Apollo with a snarl. He roughly grabbed the significantly smaller man by his neck, raising him with one colossal hand. "Bite your tongue, Greek. Or it will be my Ravens to rip more than just your shameful dress."

Apollo coughed, reaching for his throat. He gagged and wheezed, tapping his lips as if to request to speak. Odin loosened very slightly. The hand was tight and rough, obviously that of a warrior. The Allfather's eye was dark and heartless. The golden eye simply reflected Apollo's grin.

In an instant, Apollo released a whistle. Odin looked confused, head tilting before Apollo gave him a little wave. Odin immediately tightened his grip but it was too late. A whinny came from behind Apollo. In a matter of seconds, Odin crashed to the ground, off of Apollo. In his place was a flaming maned horse, dragging a grand chariot that housed Apollo. Apollo let out the faintest laugh, giving one wave before taking off.

"Get used to losing, old man. That's all you do!" Apollo called out behind him as he soared to the sky.

"RRRAGH!" roared the defeated Allfather. His mighty roar shook the chariot from the ground.

"What a pushover. Ha. Literally." Apollo grasped the reigns of his chariot, pushing onward over the jungle. He was glad to have freedom of his chariot and not the same linear path of his sun-up-sun-down routine. With battle, the sun had been taken over by Ra, the Egyptian bird man thing as Apollo liked calling him.

The sky felt cold, but Apollo never minded it. It was a good start to each morning. The breeze blowing his pristine hair, across his impeccable pecs, it was quite satisfying. A bird whizzed by his chariot, releasing a coo as it did.

He knew he couldn't land anywhere near Olympus. Odin would be on his tracks already. Thoughts of where to go swirled in his head. The mountains? An island? His island? And then it came to him.

He cracked the reigns hard, pushing his chariot quickly forward. The horse whined, picking up a fast pace through the sky. The wind was that as if they were plummeting, harsh and violent. Apollo simply leaned forward to brace the wind, slowly declining his way toward the ground far below Olympus.

His eyes slid closed and when they opened, a vast, broken, jungle covered land appeared before him. Multiple towers sat destroyed in hardly distinguishable lanes. The jungle was near impossible to tell apart from the cracking rock and stone it grew through. Fire Giant's old lair sat untouched, aside from new boiling lava crawling through the obsidian. Apollo knew this place well; the old warzone. He drove his chariot down along the longest lane, checking the view of lava and water meeting. He smiled as he past it, calling his chariot to land. The horse snorted angrily, trotting away with haste.

Apollo stretched wide, falling to his back on the stones. With a thud, he released a content sigh. The sky looked a soft orange, still early morning. A breeze blew over Apollo as he rested.

"Ah. Safe at last." He chuckled, resting his hands under his head. "What a morning."

Apollo smirked a bit, eyes drifting closed.

A faint grunt made him jump.

"Huh?" He shook his head, eyes sliding shut once more.

Another grunt.

"Ladies please~" he smirked, eyes unopened.

A cry from the jungle shot him awake. He pushed up, wiping his forehead. "Oh what now?" He rolled to his feet, creeping into the narrow jungle tunnel. Sliding along the curving wall, he stopped and listened. The sound of skin rubbing skin could be heard. A small, female grunt followed. He peeked around the corner, eyes gaping as he noticed what was before him.

A pale, slender female figure sat before him. Her body was completely nude aside from a black blindfold over her eyes. Her hair was messy and brown, strands sliding down over her nicely shaped breasts. Her body was dropped in a splits, her hands held in front of her as if she were meditating. Apollo slid his eyes over every inch he could, taking it all in.

He slid from his position, creeping his way towards the girl. He paused, then looked at himself. He was the king of scoring ladies. Why should he creep?

Slicking back his hair and rubbing his muscles, Apollo gained a confident stride to the girl. His grin spread to one side, giving a condescending look about him. His arms swung heavily as he cleared the distanc-

A hand met his stomach. Even though it was hard, the fist was harder. The girl hadn't moved, but Apollo collapsed, clutching his gut.

"Fiesty, are we?"

"What do you want." The girl spoke.

"Hey listen Nemesis, I've... Sheesh you hit hard."

"What do you want." Nemesis repeated.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were looking good... How is your fist that hard? I could use some of that on m-..." Apollo fell silent as Nemesis pounced atop him, covering his mouth with a firm hand. She shook her head and pinned him, releasing his mouth.

"Straight forward are we? I like it." Apollo smirked.

"You can't be respectful for a second can you?" Nemesis scowled.

"Why should the respected," Apollo grinned, "be respectful?"

"You disgust me." Nemesis growled.

"And you are just demonstrating that all the ladies simply have to be on me, right love?"

Nemesis shook her head, climbing off him. She backed up to let him stand, folding her arms across her chest. Apollo chuckled as he pushed to a stand.

"So I've got three questions." Apollo started, smirking.

"What."

"First, can you see me?"

"No. What part of Blind Vengeance don't you understand." She shook her head. "I can sense you. But I do not know your looks."

"Second, why are you here?"

"I am exercising and stretching. Simple."

"Lastly, why are you naked? Did you rip your clothes off when you heard me coming?"

"No. It is more efficient to limber oneself without restraints. And I am not concerned of anything inappropriate happening to me," she shrugged, "without my consent."

"Oh so that means," Apollo slicked his hair back, "your legs are open if you want them to be."

"Get lost."

"Hey hey baby wait. Let me show you something." Apollo strode towards the blindfolded girl.

"I can't se-..."

"It's just with your hand." Apollo reached out, grabbing her wrist. It was tiny and fit easily in his hand. He slowly tugged it, Nemesis tensing. He pressed it against his biceps, letting her feel them. She ran her hand over them.

"Mmm. else do you have?"

He moved her hand down to his abs, letting her rub them as a grin grew on his face. Roping one in.

"My my," Nemesis blushed, "I didn't realize that feeling could be so attractive." She pulled her hand back a bit. "What else can I feel?"

Apollo thought for a moment, before simply grinning. He grabbed her wrist once more, spreading apart his 'man-skirt', and sliding her hand underneath. He slowly put her somewhat warm hand onto his warmer cock. It was not hard, so she fumbled with it for a moment, before wrapping her hand around it and softly squeezing.

"What is this..?"

"Rub it." Apollo smirked devilishly.

Nemesis began running her hand up and down his cock, slowly. Her hand continued working it until it began hardening. She stopped to feel his erect cock just for a moment, before returning to rubbing.

"Are you flexing it?"

"No I am not. You are grabbing my dick, little lady."

"Oh." Nemesis blushed but continued rubbing. "So this is what a cock feels like."

"Mine in particular is not a good comparison. It's better than any other cock you'll feel."

"Hmm... I like it. It's so warm."

"It feels just the same inside you, love." He chuckled.

"Hmm..." She pulled her hand away, looking away from Apollo. "I need to get back to stretching."

"Bu-..."

"Feel free to add your... Input... Whenever you'd like." She gave a tiny smirk, dragging a hand over his abs as she walked to the center of the semicircle they stood in. Apollo blinked a few times, before realizing what she'd offered. He smirked; the trap was successful.

Nemesis crouched in the middle of the circle, lying on her back. Her legs opened to the sky, closed, then opened again. She tucked her knees in and repeated. Apollo saw his opportunity, and took it. He moved to her, dropping to his knees and pressing his cock against her cunt. She gasped a bit, clutching at the grass, but continued stretching. Her legs opened to the sky and she spread them. They quaked and bent when Apollo thrusted himself into her. A gasp and a moan escaped her lips, grip on the grass tightening. His cock was warm inside her, and it remained there until she closed her legs. He then pulled out, before ramming back in. The two fell into a rhythm: open legs, cock in, close, out-in. Nemesis grunted and moaned softly after every thrust, simply ripping grass out after not too long.

Nemesis tugged herself away, raising a finger. She leaned forward, pushing Apollo onto his back before climbing atop him. She slid a hand to wrap around his cock, lining it with her pussy. She slowly slid down it, releasing a whine as Apollo simply grinned. She spread her legs into an off-the-ground splits, turning her body very slightly on his cock. First to the right, then to the left. She moaned loudly at each turn, before sliding up and going back down. Apollo slid his hands to her hips, allowing her to slide up and down his cock at her own pace. As she reached his base, each time she released a whine, while each turn made a moan emit from her lips.

"You were right... It does feel the same inside me." She shivered, continuing to slide up and down his cock, faster now.

"Are you sure you're still stretching love?" Apollo smirked. Nemesis had placed her hands firmly on his chest, bouncing up and down with no turning or splits anymore. She paused, a deep blush covering her face. She pulled herself off him, shaking her head before moving to her stomach. She motioned for Apollo to slide forward as she pushed up. Apollo did so, his cock directly below her mouth. She placed her lips around it, locking her arms. She began lowering herself, starting slow to adjust to the throbbing cock in her mouth and throat. As she adjusted, her push up speed increased. She slid up and down his cock, bobbing her head and turning it left and right at his base. Her tongue swirled around it awkwardly, but effectively.

Apollo maintained a grin the entire time, watching the sky as the girl worked his shaft. She continued to do push ups, bobbing pn his cock, for a solid 10 minutes. She pulled off his cock slowly, mumbling: "Four hundred..."

Apollo simply chuckled as she moved to get in another position. He shook his head and stood, grabbing her by her arms.

"Let me show you a good stretch."

"Bu-..." She fell silent as Apollo kissed her, harshly. She simply let him push her hard back against the silver wall behind her. She grasped his shoulders tightly as he grabbed her thigh just as tight. He raised it so her leg was up in an almost parallel position to her body. He placed his cock against her soaked cunt, before burying it inside her. She released a cry as it went in, and he began vigorously fucking her against the wall. Each thrust brought a moan or whine from Nemesis. She felt his chest and his abs while she felt the cock violating her so roughly.

"A-Apollo~!" She cried, clutching his shoulders tightly.

"How does this feel?" He slid his cock in as deep as it could go, dropping the hand that wasn't holding her thigh to pinch her clit. She released a moan and collapsed against him. He simply smirked and returned to fucking her, rubbing over her clit now as well. She softly began sucking and kissing at his neck, hands tightening on his shoulders. His response was harder fucking, causing her to moan louder and louder.

"A-Apollo... Oh god Apollo..." She whined, "I-I'm going to..."

"Scream my name when you do. Echo it over this jungle." Apollo whispered to her.

She whined, sharp breaths running over Apollo's neck. He buried himself in her, cock twitching as he released his load inside her. The warmth sent her overboard.

"APOLLO!" She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. As she climaxed, Apollo felt a warmth surround his cock still inside her. He tightened his grip on her thigh, making sure to let every bit of his cum inside her. She simply rested against him, panting.

"You were good, love." He smiled, releasing her thigh and sitting her down. He leaned down to kiss her one more time. "Let's hook up again, eh?" He winked at her, knowing she didn't see. She nodded, but said nothing. Apollo strolled a little away, looking around a bit. He moved into the jungle and heard a faint stomp. He crouched, listening in.

"...man-skirt...find you..." A gruff voice mumbled.

Apollo sighed. He raised up, yelling loud: "See you at Olympus, oldie!" Before whistling for his chariot once more. As it arrived, Nemesis let out a sigh as his presence vanished.


End file.
